All My Pain
by ThunderxShadow
Summary: Yuya's thoughts on Kyo 1st chapter. 2nd chap is Kyo's thoughts of Yuya. Changed to poetry genre cuz of reviewers requests
1. Yuya's POV

**As you may have noticed, I'm going through a TREMENDOUS writers block for Demon Eyes Upon Her and Inner Self. (some of my sdk fics) But I assure you, I will get them finished as soon as this frustrating block goes away. In the meantime, you can read this fic I made now. It is on Yuya's thoughts of Kyo. For now this is oneshot, but I may make it a twoshot if my readers want me to make another chapter on Kyo's thoughts of Yuya. **

**I'm also currently in the process of writing another lemon fic with Kyo and Yuya :) yep you can hardly wait right? lol. Yuya's thoughts in this are going to be kinda angsty, just to let you know.**

Disclaimer: Not mine at all and certainly not making money off this hombres :P

I hope my loyal viewers and any new ones are satisfied with this. Without you, I wouldn't have the motivation to write without any reads or reviews. So yeah thanks a bunch!

--

_Yuya's POV_

Why can't you see, how much I respect you?

I would think you could figure out after all the favors I've done for you.

Getting your damned sake and paying for your room.

Yet, on many days, you still pickpocket my money and get more sake.

I find you surrounded by women in a brothel because apparently I'm not good enough.

You act so ungrateful and vindictive towards me. What could I have done?

I can't help but stay by your side, because you are really the only one I have in this cruel world.

Some days I feel as though I could break down. I don't want you to leave me alone Kyo.

What brings you to insult me for my breast size? I'm young obviously.

I have to admit that I do have a crush on you. But as long as you act the way you do, it seems like I cannot express my feelings anytime soon.

Certain rare moments I fall even more in love with you. Do you realize I'm dazzled by your demon eyes?

I suppose you do have your good points. You never hurt me or lied to me, and you kept me strong.

Even though you seem like the biggest pighead sometimes, I still feel the urge to be by your side always.

You are almost desperate in finding your body and killing Kyoshiro. Why?

What could move you so much in achieving those goals?

All I truly want is for you to be a little nicer to me. But I guess a demon like you has to be cold around everyone.

You crave blood and darkness. You don't seem to have a nurturing feeling within you.

If I were to perish from this world, would you care? would you actually feel sorrow?

Because I know that if I were to see you cry for my sake... all my emotional pain would heal.

I would know then that you really cared for me after all.

--

A/N: R&R please :) this seems a little suckish to me, but maybe you have a different opinion? oh and should I write another chapter for Kyo's POV?


	2. Kyo's POV

**This is the 2nd chappie of All My Pain. In this chapter, Kyo has his thoughts about Yuya. Don't worry though, this one isn't so angsty and shows Kyo's deep feelings for Yuya. I'm making it so he knows how Yuya suffers all the time, just so some of the picky readers out there know. In addition, this may be a little mushy in some parts. xD I know...Kyo being mushy o.O it's pretty surprising. Kyo will still have his usual possessive feelings with it and his mysteriousness too, so he hasn't gone completely off his nut. xP  
**

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING! 'cept this story :D

--

_Kyo's POV_

I see the look in your eyes day after day.

They are full of regret and such sadness.

I know by now that you feel I don't pay any mind to you.

My pride and ego make it difficult to show any feeling towards you.

Do you know how much you mean to me, Yuya?

Without you in my life, I cannot even fight properly.

I need you beside me, because when this is all over, I will mend you from your current state.

You would most likely deny any flaw such as that around me, but I know you too well.

That's what I love about you, you're so stubborn and too strong to admit things are wrong.

You probably never noticed that I replaced all the women I was surrounded by in those brothels with your characteristics.

I insult your size and body because I don't want others to realize I've fallen for you.

You are groped by me many times. I just can't get enough of your magnificent body Dogface.

It's truly fun when you grow annoyed of me, it feels as though our relationship is intensifying.

When I finally get my body back and kill the bastard, you will know my true feelings.

You will become mine, and only mine forever.

I will lose my secrecy... all for you.

Then you will get the love you have always deserved.

Nobody else will touch you but me, you are _my _Dogface.

If I were to lose you, I would lose all meaning in this world. I would surely lose my sanity.

I would become the monster from the day you first met me, destroying everyone and everything.

You never realized that you affect me in that way, I'm sure.

Whenever you got a scratch on you, I would have an urge to slice the offender into a bloody mess.

One thing I know for certain, is that I will never let you leave me.

I've longed to take you so badly. Your beautiful green eyes and blond hair are tantalizing to me.

I believed you were beautiful even when I was a monster, but then I was only lusting for you.

Now, I wish to love you and love you over again.

I'm a demon who has never really loved anyone like I do you.

That's right, you are my chosen soulmate.

Because I have grown to care about you very much, Yuya.

--

A/N: So what do you think? I thought this chapter was a little better than last. R&R if you want :D Also, the lemon fic I spoke about in the last chapter of this I've decided is going to be a romantic vampire story. I'm making Kyo the vampire in that fic and working on where and how he meets Yuya. That story should be up pretty soon. :D


End file.
